Reassessment
by Gamma Sage
Summary: A vagabond alien program looks back on Earth, 200 years after he first visited. EXExRyuusei crossover oneshot


I got this idea after connecting BN4 to Ryuusei, after thinking about Duo's parting words. He said that in time (he may have even specifically said 200 years, been a while since I played the game) he would return to pass judgment on Earth again. This is my take on it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Judgment. That is the purpose I had given myself when I had decided to travel the stars. I would destroy those that I had deemed evil without question, because they _were_ evil. And so it would be, for some time.

But with this planet, this was not the case.

I had shown that tiny blue program that there was evil in the race that he protected and even in him too, and that was why I had to destroy his planet and all of its inhabitants. But he showed me that I could have been wrong.

The strength of his heart was able to best his dark side and even my own power. And only after he defeated me could I see why he was so strong. He was not fighting for himself, but for his entire planet's safety. His light was able to out shine his darkness, and that of the human race. He told me that this human race was worth protecting, that every human knew this, and I learned this from him that day. And so I left, vowing to return in two hundred years or so to see if this would remain well.

In two hundred years, his world was a drastically changed one without a trace of himself, his operator, or any of his kind; I know the average human life span to be not more that one century. However, in the midst of the chaos of the invading FMians, I saw that one thing remained the same: there was a young human boy in blue there to protect those that the other blue one had confronted me about so long ago. I watched from my asteroid as those AM Sages granted him the power to combat even stronger enemies. And that AMian survivor, who merged with him…together they were just like the blue one and his operator, working together to save that world.

"Amazing isn't it?" I turned from my monitor to the platform in front of me. There floated Pegasus Magic, Dragon Sky, and Leo Kingdom. I paused before speaking.

"Yes…it seems that there is one who is willing to risk his life for all others who live on this planet. He has strength the likes of which I have only seen once before." Pegasus nodded.

"It is this will to protect those he cares about which is the reason that we lent him the Star Force." Dragon floated forward after Pegasus finished.

"But," continued Dragon, "it makes me wonder if this is destiny that he should be the one who Warrock would choose for a partner, receive our powers, and still bear such a strong resemblance to the one who defeated you here." Leo grunted.

"It is because this is the first world to defy your judgment that we chose to escape to here. That Warrock would come here also come here, of all places, must be fate." I remained impassive as I spoke.

"I do not believe in fate. However, this planet seems to have a large attraction to powerful forces. That is all." Pegasus nodded lightly.

"Believe what you will." The Trinity Sages disappeared, and I went back to my monitor, watching the new blue one delete viruses. I had no doubt that if I were to introduce him to the same test I had to the other blue one, I had no doubt that he would defeat his dark side, and even me. There was nothing more for me to do here.

I turned away, looking to another galaxy. This planet had stayed true to _his_ words.

_You were right, blue one. I do not need to destroy this world._

And my vessel floated away, seeking other worlds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was kind of thinking of other ideas of Ryuusei and EXE crossovers, like a 'what if' scenario where Forte/Bass found himself in the future, with some other kid using his most hated and respected rival's name, and said rival is nowhere to be found except in the EXE Blaster side quest. I could see him exploding with rage, followed up with and epic battle of epic proportions (EPIC!!!). I was also thinking of other stuff, but I can't remember at the moment. (shrugs sheepishly) Feel free to use this if you hadn't thought of this already.


End file.
